In audio processing, amplitude panning is a concept, commonly applied. For example, considering stereo sound, it is a common technique to virtually locate a virtual sound source between two loudspeakers. To locate a virtual sound source far left to a sweet spot, corresponding sound is replayed with a high amplitude by the left loudspeaker and is replayed with a low amplitude by the right loudspeaker. The concept is equally applicable for binaural audio.
Moreover, similar concepts exist to pan virtual sound sources between loudspeakers in a horizontal plane and elevated loudspeakers. The approaches applied there, can however, not be similar be applied for binaural audio.
It would therefore be highly appreciated, if concepts for elevating or lowering virtual sound sources for binaural audio would be provided.
Similarly, it would be highly appreciated, if concepts for elevating or lowering virtual sound sources for loudspeakers would be provided, if all loudspeakers are located in the same plane, and if none of the loudspeakers are physically elevated or lowered with respect to the other loudspeakers.